


Before

by Nervouscrashh



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouscrashh/pseuds/Nervouscrashh
Summary: Quick thought process Scully goes through in Per Manum- after Duffy Haskell- mentions a time beforeScully during the "Mulder and Fowley" era.





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> This was titled "First Fanfic," but this is our second move and it's time for a title.  
> Quick side notes; It's a tad bit off the episode. I don't hate Fowley, nor do I love her. It's all I have to say about that.  
> And-- Special thanks and hey! to "9" and "Scullder" from the X-Files Widget who kept asking about the fanfics. Lol

Scully walked into the office to find Agent Doggett sitting with a man across from him.

" _I'm sorry, Agent Doggett, I didn't realize that you had an appointment._ "

Agent Dogget looked at her and then over to the man again.

" _This is Duffy Haskell. He says he knows you or you know him._ "

She didn't know this man. Maybe Mulder did though.

_"I'm sorry. I don't remember_."

He looked a bit lost and with a shaky voice said,

_"I contacted you about my wife About eight or nine years ago because she was an alien abductee._ "

This is when it dawned on Scully, 9 years, that was before her. When Mulder was here alone.

" _That was before my time here. But, uh, is there something I can help you with?_ "

As she walked behind Mulder's desk she kept thinking of that...Mulder. **Alone**.

_"I talked to a woman before. Agent...Fowley... I think her name was._ "

Her stomach dropped as the thought came flooding in, Fowley. Even though she had helped save Mulder. She had given Scully the keycard...her name alone hurt her. She had driven something between Scully and Mulder. The mere presence of the woman made Mulder want to drop everything to help her. To believe her. And it had hurt Scully...

What really hurt Scully the most, was that Mulder knew Fowley had given her life for him. In a way Scully felt like she might never be able to measure up to that amount of love.

Scully was broken out of this trance by Haskell.

" _Well...she's dead. My wife is dead now. They killed her. Kath-- my wife_."

One last thought was given to Fowley. She knew how much Mulder and I mean to each other. She died so we could be together. She knew, like everyone else...She knew how much I love Mulder...


End file.
